Fighter Classes
Fighter classes are one of the five distinct character archetypes appearing in Night of the Dead 2. Fighter classes are by their very nature well rounded. They excel offensively, primarily through usage of their weapons, but they lack the raw ability damage of Caster Classes. Defensively they also lack the large health pools and high durability of Heavy Classes as well as the speed and agility of Scout Classes. Nonetheless, it is this blending of attributes that gives the fighters their true strength. They are versatile. They come equipped to handle any task, even if they lack the raw specialization of other classes. A fighter class has the tools and the attributes to tailor himself to his environment. They are equally adept at operating individually, fighting with weaponry, utilizing offensive skills, while avoiding being glass cannons or sacrificing mobility. As a result, fighter classes find themselves at home on any team and in any situation, where their adaptability and flexibility serve them greatly on the ever changing battlefields of Night of the Dead 2. NOTD2 will currently feature three fighter classes. Tier 1: Rifleman The humble Rifleman is once again the first class unlocked, sharing this position with its brethren the Medic. Together these two classes form the backbone of any team, with the Rifleman providing offensive firepower while the Medic provides defensive healing and buffs. The Rifleman is one of only two classes that may now be picked by multiple players in a lobby. This means he should become a common sight in virtually every team. The Rifleman focuses on both offensive talents, most iconic of which are his grenades, as well as defensive abilities such as Sonic Traps. As a Tier 1 class, players need no special ranks or requirements to unlock or use the Rifleman. Tier 2: Pathfinder A relatively late addition to Night of the Dead, the Pathfinder is now among the launch roster for NOTD2. Much more agile than the Rifleman that comes before him, the Pathfinder trades durability for mobility. He quickly traverses the battlefield with his jetpack, and is the undisputed speed king of the fighter classes. His combat style is also much more up close and personal than most classes, as he specializes in Assault Jumps, leaping into the fray and crushing those beneath him. This high risk high reward playstyle makes him much more aggressive in nature, requiring more attentive control from his player. When properly employed he is an untouchable wrecking ball charging into enemy ranks and emerging unscathed. As the Tier 2 Fighter class, players must first complete their Tier 1 classes before they may unlock the Pathfinder. Tier 3: Commando Making his triumphant return, the Commando was among the most powerful offensive classes in the original NOTD. He brings to the battlefield a deadly arsenal of offensive skills and defensive traps and disables. He excels in both terrifying weapon damage and area of effect attacks. The most fragile of the fighter classes, the Commando lacks both the Pathfinder's speed and the Rifleman's health. He more than makes up for it in power and a good commando will send thousands of enemies into an early grave. The Commando favors both up close and aggressive playstles, as well as more careful defensive playstyles. In any capacity he is a force to be reckoned with and a welcome addition to any squad. As the Tier 3 Fighter class, players must both fully complete tiers 1 & 2 before they make unlock the Commando. Category:NOTD 2 Category:Fighter Classes